dotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Standoff at Korean Demilitarized Zone
The standoff at the Korean Demilitarized Zone was sparked at about 0100 hours Korean Standard Time, 680m south of the DMZ Military Demarcation Line, after thee North Korean Special Force operatives crossed the Line and raided Guard Post 301, taking two South Korean soldiers hostage. Prelude A meeting was convened between Foreign Minister Lee Han Soo and South Korean army generals, including Lieutenant General Yoon Gil Joon. Yoon stated that this act of provocation was made in hopes of triggering South Korea into firing at the DMZ, effectively contravening the Korean Armistice Agreement, so they could use it to negotiate a better deal for themselves in upcoming six-party talks. Yoon dispatched Team Alpha of the Republic of Korea Army Special Warfare Command to rescue the hostages. The Rescue Captain Yoo Si Jin took over control of the operation from the Republic of Korea Military Police, who were standing by as sentries. Yoo and Sergeant Major Seo Dae Yeong approached Guard Post 301 without firearms, looking to speak to the North Koreans. Seo suggested they move in. Sergeant First Class Im Gwang Nam provided cover as the sniper. Explosives were put in place in case negotiations failed, and Staff Sergeant Gong Cheol Ho was on standby. Yoo said that the South Koreans would clear a path, telling the North Koreans to leave. Yoo and Seo entered Guard Post 301, where they were held at gunpoint by a North Korean Corporal with a Type 58 rifle. Both came face-to-face with Senior Lieutenant Ahn Jeong Joon, who removed his pistol and brandished a bayonet, stating that he needed to kill a few South Korean Special Forces personnel to be branded a warrior. In response, Yoo and Seo brandished their bayonets, with Yoo agreeing to a fight. Seo took down the Corporal, as Yoo did with the Private. Ahn charged at Yoo with his bayonet, only to be stopped by Seo. Seo then charged at both the Private and Corporal, who were both dazed, as they flew out a door, leaving Yoo and Ahn in the guard post. In the darkness, Ahn noted that Yoo used to hold his bayonet with his right hand. Yoo and Ahn fought, to a standstill, with both gaining the upper hand each at separate points. As Seo was fighting outside, Yoo and Ahn burst out of the door. Yoo was sliced at his abdomen by Ahn’s bayonet, but he held Ahn at knifepoint at his neck. Ahn taunted Yoo, saying that Yoo would not be willing to shoot him, to which Yoo debunked his statement, saying the South would always be ready to shoot first, if it meant keeping the peace. Yoo was held at gunpoint by the Private, but sniper Im had his laser sight aimed at the Private’s head. Ahn ordered the Private to put down his weapon. Ahn dropped his weapon, as did Yoo, and the North Koreans left the site. With that, Yoo declared the mission accomplished, radioing back to Command and Team Alpha. Category:Events Category:Episode 1